A Day at the Market
by Hunjess
Summary: Lichtenstein goes to the market one day and meets someone new.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, this was a request from a viewer. I hope that you enjoy it. I do not own Hetalia.**

"Big bruder, are we going to the market today?" Lichtenstein asks as she twirls her purple ribbon in her hair.

"Yes we are, but this time I do not want you running off on your own again." Switzerland says as he walks out the door. Lichtenstein follows him out to the market. A few minutes later they reach the market. Lichtenstein notices a man with beautiful purple eyes and silver hair. Lichtenstein looks up and sees a puffin sitting on his head. Lichtenstein walks up to Switzerland.

"Bruder, may I go talk to that man with the puffin sitting on his head?" Lichtenstein asks and twirls her ribbon again.

_Even though I told her not to go off on her own she still wants to go. She does love animals so much. I guess she can go. _Switzerland thinks to himself and looks down at her.

"You may go talk to him, but make sure you introduce yourself first thing so you are not strangers." Switzerland wags his finger, and he looks down at his list.

"Thank you bruder!" Lichtenstein exclaims and gives him a hug. Lichtenstein walks up to the man and the puffin on his head stirs. The puffin looks into her eyes.

"Oi Ice, there is a girl standing behind you!" The puffin says in a gruff voice.

"Oh hello. You must be Switzerland's little sister, Lichtenstein right?" The man asks in a smooth voice. Lichtenstein gives a small nod. "My name is Iceland." He says and holds out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Iceland." Lichtenstein says as she shakes his hand. She looks at the puffin on his head.

"Oh, this is my puffin." Iceland says and motions towards the puffin on his head.

"Oi, I have a name, and it is Mr. Awesomeness." The puffin replies and flies around in tiny circles above Iceland's head.

"Just ignore him. The last world meeting he was hanging out with Prussia the entire time." Iceland rolls his eyes and goes towards the checkout counter. Lichtenstein follows him.

"Would you like to have lunch with me sometime?" Iceland asks as he puts the groceries onto the belt.

"I would like that very much." Lichtenstein says and blushes slightly. Iceland leans down and kisses her lightly on her cheek.

"See you then." Iceland says and smiles at her.

**Hope you have enjoyed this. i will be taking other requests. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I originally did not want to continue this story, but I have decided to after the reviews I got. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this second chapter. If I get more reviews then I might post more so please review. :) **

Chapter Two

Lichtenstein walks up to Switzerland who is now arguing with Austria.

"Big bruder, the man with the puffin was really nice. His name is Iceland, and he said that he would like to meet me again. May I?" Lichtenstein asks once Switzerland is done yelling at Austria. Switzerland turns towards her.

"I guess you may. Iceland then. When were you planning on meeting him again?" Switzerland says and looks at his groceries.

"Um, I think Friday will be fine." Lichtenstein pulls at her purple ribbon in thought.

"That is good. I will be going to a meeting that day and I need someone to watch over you while I am gone." Switzerland says and brings the groceries to the check-out counter.

"Thank you so much." Lichtenstein smiles at him and helps him put the items onto the counter.

Friday

"Well, I am off to my meeting and Iceland should be here in a few minutes. Be safe while I am gone please." Switzerland calls from the doorway into his house. Lichtenstein is sitting in a chair patiently.

"I will be fine bruder, I have everything that I need for a picnic." Lichtenstein calls back. She puts her hand on the picnic basket beside her chair. Switzerland waves good-bye as he goes down the driveway and into his car. Lichtenstein watches as the car pulls out of the driveway. A few minutes later another car comes up the driveway. Iceland steps out of the car with the puffin still on his head. He walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. Lichtenstein smiles and walks up to the door.

"I am so glad that you came." Lichtenstein says as she opens the door. The puffin flies around and lands on her head.

"Oi, hello. Ice here was talking about you to the other Nordics all week." Mr. Awesomeness says in his usual gruff voice. Lichtenstein can feel her face starting to heat up.

"Hey, I thought that you said that you would not tell her about that." Iceland says and walks into the house.

"It is alright, I do not mind. Anyways there is a meadow in the back that we can go to. It is really pretty this time of year." Lichtenstein says and grabs the picnic basket.

"I would like that. Lead the way please." Iceland says and tries to grab Mr. Awesomeness off of her head. He tries pecking his hand.

"It is comfy here." Mr. Awesomeness says and hisses at him. Iceland walks to the side of Lichtenstein and grabs her hand.

"May I?" Iceland asks and looks around for Switzerland coming at him with a gun.

"I am fine and do not worry. Switzerland is at a meeting right now." Lichtenstein says and holds his hand. They soon reach a meadow. The wind is blowing through the grass and the aroma of flowers fill the air. The birds are flying and singing their songs.

"We are here. Can you help me with the blanket?" Lichtenstein asks and pulls out a red blanket out of the basket. Iceland grabs the other corners and spreads the blanket out across the grass.

"It is very beautiful here." Iceland comments and smooths out the blanket. Lichtenstein smiles and sits down on the blanket. She starts to pull out the food and puts it onto the blanket. Strawberries, peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches, grapes, and some waters. Iceland sits down next to her.

"Here you go." Lichtenstein hands him a sandwich and nibbles on her own. Iceland takes a bite out of his.

"This is really good. Did you make them?" Iceland asks and lets Mr. Awesomeness have a bite out of the sandwich.

"Yup, everything is natural and came from my land." Lichtenstein comments and finishes up her sandwich. Iceland leans over and wipes some jelly off of her cheek.

"There you go, you look a lot better now." Iceland says and takes a sip of water. Lichtenstein pulls out the bag of strawberries and hands him a few.

"Does Mr. Awesomeness want some strawberries?" Lichtenstein asks the puffin who is now back on Iceland's head.

"Oi Ice, see she calls me Mr. Awesomeness." He says and nods his head. Lichtenstein puts the strawberry on top of his beak. "Oi! I cannot reach it." Mr. Awesomeness complains and falls backwards trying to get it. Lichtenstein giggles slightly.

"He is funny." Lichtenstein comments and hands Iceland some grapes. Iceland throws some up into the air and catches them in his mouth. Lichtenstein laughs and throws some grapes towards Mr. Awesomeness. He flies up and catches them in his beak.

"I have had a fun time. Thank you." Iceland says and gives Lichtenstein a hug.

"I did too, we should get together again sometime." Lichtenstein says and relaxes into his arms.

"I would like that." Iceland says and kisses her softly on her lips.

**Thank you for reading. Remember, if you want me to keep this going then review. OR you can request a pairing if you want and I can see what I can do. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am back and I have decided to add one more chapter to this story. Remember I am still taking requests.**

"Iceland is Mr. Awesomeness alright?" Lichtenstein asks as she walks into Iceland's house. Lichtenstein had gotten a call earlier saying that Mr. Awesomeness was not feeling to well, so Lichtenstein came over as soon as she could. Iceland holds out his hand and wraps his fingers in hers. He leads her to a closed off room. He opens the door and leads her inside. The room is small with a fire going against one wall and in the middle is Mr. Awesomeness underneath a mountain of blankets. The room is dark except for the firelight casting a dim glow across the room. Lichtenstein looks back at Mr. Awesomeness and she can tell he is very sick. His feathers are all pale as if someone drained away the color, face looks green like an olive, and chest heaving with every breath. Mr. Awesomeness seems to be asleep peacefully. Lichtenstein walks over and sits down next to Mr. Awesomeness. The flames licking at her back warming her up.

"Believe it or not he looks better then he did when all of this first started." Iceland says as he walks up behind Lichtenstein. He sits down and holds out a bowl of steaming soup. Mr. Awesomeness's eyes flutter open slowly, his eyes a dim. He tries to sit himself up but he falls back down.

"I will hold him up." Lichtenstein offers and lifts up Mr. Awesomeness's head so he can eat. Iceland brings the bowl to Mr. Awesomeness's mouth, and he opens his mouth. Iceland slowly pours the soup into his mouth. He swallows with an eminence amount of effort.

"Thank you." Mr. Awesomeness says in a weak voice and he leans back down onto his small bed. Lichtenstein gives him a small smile. She slowly strokes his feathers on the top of his head.

"I hope that you will feel better soon." Lichtenstein comments and places a small kiss on Mr. Awesomeness's head. If it was possible or a puffin to blush then he would be as bright as an tomato.

"I hope that too. Would you like some hot chocolate?" Iceland asks as he stands up. He stretches his arms and legs out. Lichtenstein looks up at him and then back at Mr. Awesomeness.

"Will he be alright by himself?" Lichtenstein asks in a worried tone. Mr. Awesomeness seems to have fallen asleep for the moment. A snoring sound comes from his beak. Iceland laughs slightly at the sound.

"Yes he is asleep now and he would ring a bell if he needed something." Iceland says and points to a string going up to the ceiling. Lichtenstein follows the string up and sees a bell at the top.

"I guess we can go have hot chocolate then." Lichtenstein says and stands up and almost falls back down from being lightheaded. Iceland helps her steady herself. Lichtenstein puts her hand on her head.

"Are you alright?" Iceland asks and wraps his arm around her shoulder to help her stand up.

"I am fine I just got lightheaded there." Lichtenstein says and takes her hand off of her head. Iceland leads her into the kitchen. He goes to the stove and puts on some hot water. Lichtenstein looks around the kitchen and smiles. There are pictures of the Nordics, Mr. Awesomeness, and Iceland along the walls. Iceland comes back up to her and wraps his arm around her waist. Lichtenstein smiles again and leans against him. Iceland takes his other hand and fixes her purple ribbon. The pot of water starts screaming a few minutes later.

"How about you go into the living room and sit on the couch while I make this." Iceland suggests and points to the living room. Lichtenstein nods and goes to the couch and stares at the fire going in the fire place. Iceland walks back to Lichtenstein and sits down next to her.

Next World Meeting

As usual nothing is getting done. Lichtenstein looks over in the corner and sees Mr. Awesomeness talking with Prussia. They look like they are arguing over something. Probably who is more awesome. Lichtenstein smiles as Mr. Awesomeness starts pecking at Prussia.

_Well it is good that Mr. Awesomeness is feeling a lot better now._ Lichtenstein thinks to herself and turns her attention back to the meeting.

**Review please. Remember I take requests still. :)**


End file.
